


Песнь жизни

by ji_tera



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Gen, Kuja gets to see the world, Loads of tiny ffix details, Pigeons, accepting death, and maybe learns a bit about care, ffix is beautiful, jumping rope, world appreciation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ji_tera/pseuds/ji_tera
Summary: Над взбесившейся Йифой пролетал также третий корабль - Прима Виста, - на котором спаслись Зидан и Куджа. Теперь Кудже придется столкнуться с повседневностью.





	Песнь жизни

**Author's Note:**

> Изучение Ультимании по ФФ9 показало, что под загадочным "некоторое время спустя" в конечной заставке подразумевалось восемь дней.

\- Мой папа вчера ... Южным воротам, когда я вы... с ним!

\- ДЕЛИКАТЕСЫ! ЛУЧШИЕ ДЕЛИКАТЕСЫ!

\- На пальцах посчитай, если так тупее флана! Три против пяти, куда еще!

\- ...уэээллл!

Шум и голоса, - странные, непонятные, чужие, - проникали в комнату вместе со светом и создавали полное ощущение того, что он окружен. Даже воздух был чужим, он пах грязью и чем-то механическим. Куджа попытался вскочить, но тело будто не знало, где верх, а где низ, где право, где лево. На пробу, он вытянул руку и медленно сел вслед за ней. 

Комната была незнакома, но след присутствия Зидана еще чувствовался. Зидан. Идиот.

Куджа сложил пальцы, но не возникло ни огня, ни искры. Он попробовал сосредоточиться, но не почувствовал даже шепота той силы, что обычно бурлила в нем и была готова исполнить любое его повеление. Комната накренилась, маг попробовал уцепиться за бортик кровати, но рука отказалась подниматься, и даже наоборот, подломилась в локте так, что он упал обратно на подушку.

Когда в комнате снова стало раздражающе светло и шумно, а кроме того она перестала качаться, Куджа мысленно подвел итог: он мертвец. Слаб, как новорожденный чокобо, но в отличие от того, даже убежать не сможет. Безоружен, бесполезен. И находился неизвестно где.

Так он провел немного времени, вслушиваясь в поток незнакомых звуков и запахов, а затем откинул покрывало и одним движением соскользнул с кровати, неожиданно оказавшейся двухэтажной. Вследствие эдакого коварства кровати сил ушло больше, чем предполагалось, и Куджа опустился на пол прямо под ней.

Помещение было преимущественно деревянным, - значит, находится он, скорее всего, не в замке, - и каким-то... разномастным, будто каждый, кто приходил сюда, оставлял что-нибудь от души, но без внимания к предыдущим постояльцам. Слой пыли был таким толстым, что след, оставленный, вероятнее всего, фигуркой корабля, сохранился в мельчайших деталях. Неподалеку от кровати стояли его собственные сапоги, накрытые стопкой одежды, однако процесс размышлений, достаточно ли он собрался с силами, чтобы с достоинством одеться, прервал Зидан.

Он все равно уже мертв, незачем делать эту сцену уродливее, чем она есть, - с этой мыслью Куджа откинулся назад на столбик кровати.

\- Ты решил, несчастный, что низвергнуть меня у Йифы недостаточно драматично, и тебе нужна более широкая аудитория? Или мелким насекомым, вроде тебя и твоих друзей, необходимо побеждать кого-нибудь на регулярной основе, несколько раз в неделю, чтобы...

\- В общем-то... - Зидан опустил уже поднявшуюся было к затылку руку и переступил с ноги на ногу. - В общем-то, я не представляю, откуда ты берешь такие идеи.

\- Зачем еще я оказался в этом заточении?! Беспомощный, безоружный. Куда же, интересно, ваша банда ничтожных насекомых смогла донести меня на своих ужасных, уродливых крылышках?

Зидан все-таки поскреб в затылке, потом пожал плечами:

\- Это база театральной труппы Танталус в Линдблуме. И не то, чтобы я тебя держал насильно, если ты не заметил. 

\- И что, хочешь сказать, я сейчас должен отринуть любые крохи здравого смысла и поверить в бескорыстную помощь? От насекомых! 

Зидан с энтузиазмом подпрыгнул и принял явно заранее отрепетированную позу. Дурной вкус.

\- Разве нужна причина, чтобы помогать?!

Что там идет в классификации после "дурной"?

Радостный оскал все-таки соскользнул с лица Зидана. Он подошел ближе и, - даже не спросив позволения, - сел рядом с Куджей. 

После того, как стихли отзвуки голосов в комнате, начало казаться, что в разговор вступил город снаружи. Крики, обрывки фраз и шум механизмов сплетались в один сильный, требовательный голос, говоривший о чем-то своем, так будто это перепалка братьев перебила его совсем некстати.

Наконец, Куджа почувствовал в себе достаточно сил, чтобы встать в полный рост, дойти до предположительно своей одежды и начать одеваться.

\- Ты же сказал, что хочешь жить, - послышалось из-за спины, словно бы и не ему. Но, наверное, Зидану показалось, что он все-таки нашел правильные слова, и он продолжил. - Ты сказал, что хочешь жить, и пока ты все еще жив, нет никакой причины не делать этого.

\- Я умру в любой момент, как только вселенная посчитает, что ты достиг своей наилучшей формы.

\- Но ведь сейчас ты еще жив.

От женского визга за окном закладывало уши. Под пальцами Куджа чувствовал ворсистую, чуть свалянную ткань гамаш. На правой была крошечная дырка с оплавленными краями, твердыми в мягком. Он гладил и гладил гамаши кончиками пальцев, а она никуда не исчезала и была мягкой и твердой, и еще теплой одновременно.

\- И как ты предлагаешь жить? - Но ведь Зидан прыгнул за ним, именно за ним.

\- В первую очередь, я предлагаю поесть.

***

Линдблум оказался разноцветным, и гораздо более организованным, чем комната труппы Тарантул, или как там эти насекомые себя назвали. Во многом ему явно не хватало изящества: взять хотя бы эти чудовищные таксо, как то, на котором они долетели из Театрального района в Торговый, или наряды местных женщин. Безвкусица и уныние.

Зидан привел его на постоялый двор, где им принесли еды, в которую мальчишка и вцепился, как стропер, компенсируя количество конечностей энтузиазмом. Куджа позволил себе съесть несколько кусочков чего-то, и магия стала возвращаться. Это были всего лишь капли в море, которых едва хватило бы и на простую молнию, но привычный шепот Силы показался вдруг оглушающим рокотом, такой силы, что мага замутило. Его тарелка была практически полна, когда Зидан уже расправился со своей порцией.

\- Я передумал, ты не насекомое. Ты Ку. Причем, воспитанный гиганами, потому что Ку хотя бы знают, как использовать приборы.

\- Припоминаю, как именно Квина использовала вилку - тыкала ею кое-чей тощий зад!

\- Я сказал, что Ку могут пользоваться приборами, а не мозгами - отличить съедобное от несъедобного выше их возможностей.

\- Ну, да, ты точно несъедобный. Тебя надкуси только, сразу отравишься!

\- Нахальное насекомое! - Куджа стукнул кулаками по столу, приборы и стаканы, подпрыгнув, забренчали. 

Сидящие за соседними столиками поворачивались поглазеть на них, и тут же забывали о паре мальчишек, поглощенные собственными разговорами да делами. Кудже стало не по себе. На него больше не обращали внимания! точнее сказать, обращали, но лишь на секунду, как на мелкую деталь в убранстве залы. Ни для кого не было важным то, что он говорил, не было даже важным, сидит он за этим столом или нет. Все вокруг жили без него.

Кудже захотелось скастовать самое мощное заклинание, на какое только хватит сил, встать на стол, раздавив под каблуком фрукт - главное, чтобы не этот вонючий недоогурец, фу, мерзость! - чтобы брызги разлетелись вокруг, и объявить, что сейчас все, все они умрут. Вымрет их народ и сгорит весь их город, и вот тогда они послушают! Они будут помнить всё, что он ска...

От неприятного ощущения Куджа отдернулся, и Зидан, не успев отпустить лиловатый хохолок, за который он дергал, чуть не плюхнулся животом на стол.

\- Ешь, - скомандовал младший.

\- И что будет, если не стану?

\- Будешь голодным, ослабеешь, и тогда кормить тебя придет Баку.

\- Кто такой этот Баку?

\- Ешь, а я расскажу.

Зидан нахально получал удовольствие, рассказывая о труппе "Тетанус", или как их там, а Куджа никак не мог избавиться от ощущения, что они находились в коконе. Вот стол, за которым они сидели, два деревянных стула, и они двое - это все внутри, где ничего не менялось. А снаружи, тем временем, вихрь - сменялись люди за столами, кто-то все шнырял туда-сюда к стойке, носил вещи, сновали муглы. 

Закончив болтать это назойливое насекомое, которое нашло в себе наглости считаться ему братом, объявило, что после таких приключений неплохо бы еще вздремнуть. Дорога обратно была невыносимо долгой и ничем не отличалась от дороги "туда". Серебряный дракон преодолел бы половину этого городишки за один взмах крыла.

Кудже снились серебряные драконы, их была целая стая, они летели высоко и умирали в полете. Безвольные туши падали между горных пиков, а стая совсем не становилась меньше. Он проснулся, все еще считая крылатые точки в небе.

***

Свет в комнате поменялся, он стал более тяжелым и почти оранжевым, скоро закат. Крики за окном тише не стали, однако сопение спящего Зидана, доносившееся с первого этажа кровати, было еще громче. 

Дверь оказалась действительно не заперта. Идиоты. Даже если бы они всем своим цирком старались его запереть, ничего бы у них не вышло, а тут даже дверь запереть ума не хватило.

Солнечный свет совсем потускнел за то время, пока он бродил по улицам. Кто бы ни проходил мимо, все были ему незнакомы, и его не узнавал никто. Несколько раз, заметив на себе взгляд, люди предлагали поиграть во что-то, но у него не было специальных карточек, которые игроки использовали между собой. Куджа хотел заговорить с кем-нибудь, но все шли по своим делам, а у него теперь не было дела. Наконец, неподалеку от пристани таксо к нему обратился человек и принялся жаловаться на наглых и жирных тварей, которых он называл «голубями». По тому, как раскачивалась его башка, и по возмутительным тыканьям пальцами Куджа понял, что «голубями» были небольшие птицы, сидевшие тут и там, на всех лавках и на скульптурах.

\- А зачем они, эти голуби, - спросил Куджа.

Человек попыхтел, глядя на голубей, и, словно удивляясь сам себе, ответил:

\- Да пожалуй, что и ни зачем.

Кудже все равно некуда было пойти, поэтому он сидел и смотрел на голубей. Наверное, человек в то время решил для себя что-то очень важное. С уверенностью он сказал:

\- Не все обязательно зачем-то. Они просто есть.

\- А потом они просто не будут, - возразил маг.

Так они и сидели, окруженные выкриками "Лоуэлл!" и шумом таксо. Пассажиры заходили и выходили, и кто-нибудь постоянно играл в карты с вульгарно наряженой женщиной неподалеку. 

Когда солнце совсем скрылось, и даже перестало отражаться от черепицы крыш, и даже от башен нависающего над городом замка, к скамейке подошел жирный мужчина. 

\- Пойдем домой, - сказал он, и не развернулся сразу. Всю дорогу обратно Куджа смотрел на его свинячьи уши. Он хотел спросить, зачем толстяку шапка со свинячьими ушами, но в голове все еще раздавалось: "Не все обязательно зачем-то".

***

На следующее утро он снова проснулся один. На столе нашелся листок с каракулями, которые, возможно, сообщали, что Зидан планирует весь день репетировать с труппой, и название театральной площадки. Оставив записку на столе, он вышел.

Город кишел людьми, они были везде, повсюду. Куджа заходил в мастерские, на вокзалы, в дома, и везде происходило что-то свое. Сравнение с Бран Бал и упорядоченным времяпрепровождением геномов даже нельзя было представить. В то время как в Бран Бал Куджа был единственным, кто стоил внимания, здесь его едва замечали.

Он выкрал несколько монет у занятого игрой ребенка и купил еды у уличной торговки. Спустя какое-то время из окна дома высунулась женщина и окликнула ребенка. Тот побежал к ней, на бегу роясь в карманах, но остановился. С другой стороны площади Куджа наблюдал, как маленький человек крутился в поисках пропажи - он теребил товарищей, опускал голову все ниже и ниже, выворачивал многочисленные карманы. Наконец, ребенок сдался и снова пошел в направлении дома, откуда донесся окрик. Вскоре послышались крики, теперь к женскому голосу примешивался обиженный детский.

Куджа наконец смог перестать замечать кипение жизни вокруг - его поглотила необходимость понять собственную мысль. Желание вернуть ребенку монеты, хоть их у Куджи уже и не было. В конце концов, о несправедливости он знал всё. 

Так прошло несколько дней. Зидан все-таки познакомил его со своей труппой, и хотя им было далеко до настоящего мастерства игры, они хотя бы проявляли вкус в выборе пьес. Несколько раз он оказывал им честь, присоединяясь к репетициям в той или иной роли, но большую часть времени Куджа проводил в городе. Теперь он задавал людям вопросы - они отвечали, иногда останавливаясь поговорить, а иногда на ходу, следуя дальше по своим делам. Ответы не слишком его интересовали, но, отвечая, прохожие смотрели на него, как смотрели бы на любого другого досужего; как на одного из них.

На пятый день Куджа заметил, что стал уставать. Он возвращался в логово Танталуса еще до темноты и сразу же засыпал.

Однажды он вышел к непохожему на остальные зданию. Почти как замок, с башнями, красивыми рельефными стенами и витражами, оно нависало над узкой улочкой. Внутри не было ни скульптур, ни картин, зато все стены и сам воздух были разукрашены всеми оттенками алого из-за подсвечиваемых солнечными лучами витражей. В "церкви" - так здание назвала женщина, хлопотавшая рядом с соседним домом, - было спокойнее, чем в остальных местах. Никто не играл на стоящем в центре музыкальном инструменте, не продавал ничего и не покупал, не произносил речи, однако на скамеечках сидели люди. Куджа тоже сел. Не происходило ровным счетом ничего: плавно перемещались по полу разноцветные отсветы, да то засыпал, то снова просыпался толстый старик на соседнем ряду. 

Куджа устал, он понял это, перестав двигаться. По ногам и рукам разлилась тяжесть; ему показалось, что чтобы передвинуть одну ногу сначала придется поднять ее руками. Малиновый восьмиугольник медленно переползал с одной плитки пола на другую; вот почти половина, а теперь уже больше.

От слежения за пятном света его оторвало кряхтение старика с палкой, приближавшегося по проходу.

\- Сынок, помоги сесть, ноги уж не держат.

Куджа мог бы огрызнуться в ответ, но ему казалось, что после долгого молчания губы склеились, а язык лежал между челюстями так же плотно, как белье у Руби в шкафу. Если открыть рот и сказать что-нибудь, то потом будет уже не так. 

Он встал и взял старика за протянутую руку.

\- Ох-ох, ох, старость - не радость. Ох, ножки мои... - сиплое кряхтение вылетало из старческого рта и осыпалось на расцвеченный пол церкви вместе с кружащейся в воздухе пылью.

Когда от звуков не осталось и следа, маг спросил:

\- Что такое "старый"?

\- Это когда ты уже долго жил и скоро умрешь.

\- Ты скоро умрешь?

\- Да уж, все когда-нибудь умирают.

\- И я умру?

Старик обернулся посмотреть на него, и снова закряхтел, разминая шею.

\- Да, сынок, и ты умрешь. Каждый рождается, а потом умирает, и ты, и я тоже, и внуки мои. - Уставившись на клавесин, за которым никто не сидел, старик забормотал уже отвлеченно, - ох, грехи наши тяжкие...

***

Солнце уже почти закатилось совсем, когда Куджа понял, что все-таки не сможет дойти до дома сам. Спать хотелось совсем не сильно, но голову наполнил тяжелый туман, из-за которого он не мог вспомнить целиком ни одного заклинания. Все тело ныло, как будто попал в зону сильного взрыва, от которого его отбросило и протащило по земле.

Он опустился на уже знакомую скамейку рядом с причалом таксо. Любителя голубей не было, наверное, уже ушел домой - ведь есть же у него где-то дом. Среди недодуманных мыслей промелькнула дурацкая фантазия, что если он продолжит тут сидеть, за ним придет Баку, как в первый день. Идея была смехотворно жалкой, и тем не менее, Куджа остался сидеть на скамейке, чтобы убедиться, что никто за ним не придет.

Сначала над ведущей на сквер лестницей показались свиные уши, а потом и весь Баку, тяжело дыша, преодолел последние ступени.

\- Пойдем домой, Куджа, - сказал он и не развернулся сразу, и поэтому было можно хотя бы не произносить правду вслух. Маг протянул руку.

Неожиданно оказалось, что встать - еще не самое сложное, а для того, чтобы идти ровно требуются непомерные усилия. Поглощенный попытками заставить свое тело слушаться, он был застигнут врасплох, когда Баку опустился на корточки спиной к нему и подхватил его под колени. 

Ну, не полет на серебряном драконе, но тоже ничего.

***

Утром Зидан растолкал его, когда солнце только поднималось.

\- Вставай! Сегодня мы летим в Александрию, помнишь?

Куджа не помнил, зато вид театрального корабля в гавани напомнил, как его и Зидана веревками затаскивали на палубу, как он царапал вытертые доски, пытаясь уползти, сбежать, и как тяжелый корабль трясся под ударами лиан.

После взлета он снова уснул.

Он был в Александрии раньше, но совершенно не помнил её.

Прима Виста пришвартовалась прямо во дворе замка, и сразу же началась подготовка к спектаклю, Куджа же решил, что хочет осмотреть город.

Дворцовая площадь выглядела неплохо, но стоило с нее выйти, и вокруг царила разруха. Со всех сторон стучали молотки, а по замковым стенам, как муравьи, ползали строители. Неуклюжие и слишком мускулистые они не выглядели рабочими. Город за стенами замка также держался на наспех прибитых досках. На разбитых мостовых черепицы лежало больше, чем непосредственно на крышах. 

Он прошел мимо мужчины с замотанной головой и рукой на перевязи, мимо тщетно латавших ветошь женщин, мимо растаскивавших завалы подростков, мимо дома, где обед готовился в кухне, у которой не было стены. Кудже казалось, что сейчас кто-нибудь из этих занятых своими делами людей ударит его, но его никто не узнавал.

Наконец, разбитая узкая улочка привела его к пристани - три колышка да пара утлых лодочек. Прямо перед пристанью были развалины часовенки с обрушенной колокольней. Вспомнив ряды скамеек в церкви Линдблума, Куджа пробрался внутрь, но за исключением обломков лестницы часовня была пуста. Остановившись, Куджа почувствовал, как сильно устал.

Он осел на пол у стены часовни. Вскоре совсем рядом послышался колокольный звон, наверное представление началось. Сейчас Баку открывает действие, а Руби последний раз повторяет свои слова.

Из сохранившихся осколков витражей часовни никак нельзя было составить полную картину - вон там луч света выхватил что-то похожее на пастуха, вот звезда, а тут, кажется, был горный пейзаж. Даже такой часовня была очень красива, а от того, что стало с этой красотой, ныло в груди.

Прибежали дети. Прямо перед часовней несколько девочек заняли себя игрой с длинной, длиннее всех их вместе, веревкой.

У-ГРА-ФИ-НИ-ВТРЕ-НО-БЫ-ЛИ   
ПЯТЬ-И-ШЕСТЬ-И-ЧАЙ-ТАМ-ПИ-ЛИ  
ДЕ-ВЯТЬ-БАЛ-И-ДЕ-СЯТЬ-БИТ-ВА

Раскручивая тяжелую веревку так, что она рвалась у них из рук и взлетала выше головы, а потом ударяла по земле с тяжелым шлепком, девочки скандировали свою считалку:

ПРЫ-ГАЙ-НАД-И-СРАЗУ-ПОД

Кудже казалось, что он слышит, как бьется его сердце. Точь-в-точь под ритм считалки.   
Стена за спиной больше не холодила, стало теплее. Перед глазами плясали осколки витражей, лучи вечернего солнца подсвечивали то один фрагмент разбитой картины, то другой. Сразу за границей тени от крыши часовни девочки крутили свою скакалку, и сильные взмахи веревки колыхали траву. Цветы в ней пригибались к земле и упрямо распрямлялись. Под вечерним солнцем воздух разогрелся и стало сложно дышать. Он попытался подстроиться под ритм считалки:

ВЗЯ-ЛИ

вдох

ВО-РА

выдох

ПО-МИ

вдох

Время от времени откуда-то совсем рядом доносились взрывы хохота со спектакля.  
Умирать было все еще несправедливо. От этой несправедливости кололо глаза и хотелось разбить что-нибудь.

МЫ-СВЯ-ЗА-ЛИ-РУ...

Это было несправедливо, но Зидан будет помнить о нем, и Баку может быть будет. Это было несправедливо, а они будут жить дальше. И весь мир будет, потому что мир больше, потому что пока есть хоть кто-нибудь живой, всё будет отстроено заново. Мир не кончится просто потому что Куджа умрет.

Это несправедливо, он умрет, но есть и те, кто будет жить.

Куджа перестал вслушиваться в глупую считалку. Он вспомнил поток душ, за которым наблюдал столько лет. Пожалуй, теперь пора домой.


End file.
